A Dark Tale
by nativedoll16
Summary: What happens when a psychotic Prince with a dysfunctional family meets a free slave girl named Bonnie Bennett? Read and find out! In this AU based off of Beauty and the Beast.
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie POV:

The sun shined through the wooden window of my small two bedroom cottage. I sighed at the pain in my lower back from sleeping on my iron bed.

I quickly get out of bed and grabbed my uniform for work. My uniform consisted of a long chestnut colored dress with a dark brown vest to go over it. I always wore a pair of uncomfortable short dark brown boots and a chestnut colored rag on head to prevent from showing my untamed hair.

I hated everything about being a servant. I worked as I servant for the Gilbert family. The Gilbert family were one of the richest families on the countryside of Paris, France, and they had become like my family. My mother died when I was a small child from a deadly virus, and my father and I were sold into slavery shortly after. When we eventually gained our freedom and we were left homeless and destitute. When my father and I wondered onto the countryside, the Gilbert's welcomed us into their home, and allowed my father and I to work as there house servants. The Gilberts treated us just like family and as equals until another deadly virus spread through the town killing Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert instantly.

My father decided to use the money we earned from the Gilberts to buy an old, wooden cottage not far away from the Gilbert's house. My father and I continued to work for the Gilbert's until my father fell ill from an unknown illness. A few years have passed and my father's health is continuing to decline.

My father no longer is capable of working for the Gilbert's, so I have to provide for us.

After I completed my morning routine of dressing and cleansing myself. I walked into my father's bedroom.

"Hello father." I said quietly not wanting to alarm him.

"Bonnie is that you?" My father said looking toward the ceiling.

"Yes, it is me. Is there anything I can help you with?" I asked standing by his bedside.

"No. No you work too much as it is. It is time I get out of bed and go back to work." My father said attempting to get out of bed.  
"Get back into bed." I commanded grabbing his arm.

Once my father settled back into bed. I grabbed his handkerchief beside him and wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"It is my job to take care of you. I was just thinking the other day about practicing magic again. I know there must be some way for me to heal you."

"No. There is no way you are practicing magic again. I will die before I allow that to happen. You will end up just like you mother."  
"I will never be like her." I said trying to remain respectful.

"That is a risk I am not willing to take. I am getting better every day."

"I wish that was true." I said walking away from my father's bedside.

"I will be home soon." I said before walking out of the door.

Every day I walked down a narrow dirt road and into town to arrive at the Gilbert's mansion. The people in town were always rude and disrespectful towards me. They treated me as an inferior even though we were equals financially.  
After my brisk walk through town I arrived at the Gilberts ten bedroom, spacious mansion. The only Gilberts left were Eleanor Gilbert and Jeremiah Gilbert. They were two siblings and we all practically grew up together. Eleanor was my best friend and despite her flawed personality, she was like a sister to me. While Jeremiah was like a younger brother to me, I could tell he had other things in mind.

I knocked on the door and it was immediately opened by Jeremiah.

"Well hello, Ms. Bennett." He said proudly.

"You have known me for ten years, you can refer to me as Bonnie, Jeremiah." I said walking past him.

"I know but you have such a fine last name." Jeremiah said walking near me.

I backed away from him. "Is Eleanor home?" I said trying to distance myself from him.

"Yes, she is upstairs preparing for her evening with the infamous Damon Salvatore." I cringed at the sound of the Salvatore's name.

"Alright." I replied strangely before going upstairs. I grabbed a broom from the supply closet and I began sweeping the long hallway filled with five bedrooms on each side.

Eleanor walked out of her bedroom in a pure white gown with her hair tightly curled.  
"Bonnie? I thought I heard a knock at the door. Come, I need you to help me choose a dress for this evening." Eleanor said gesturing me towards her room.  
I sighed from exhaustion.

Once we arrived in her room, she immediately pulled several dresses out of her wardrobe. She displayed each dress one by one, and I was equally uninterested.

Eleanor eventually noticed my disinterest. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing. I just do not understand any of this, I guess." I replied dryly.

"Whatever do you mean?" Eleanor said clearly not grasping the concept.

"I just don't know what you see in Damon. He is arrogant and childish."

"No one is perfect, Bonnie."

"Sure. I would rather be alone than trapped in a toxic relationship." I said meaning every word.

"You say that now, but I am sure that you will find a gentleman that makes you feel the way Damon and I feel about each other."

"I doubt it." I replied.

"What about my brother?"

"What about him?" I said knowing where this was going.

"I am not blind. I see the way he looks you." Eleanor said with a playful smile.

"There is nothing going on between me and Jerimiah. Trust me." I said with emphasis.

"Very well. You should inform him of that." Eleanor said and she turned towards the mirror and observed one dress in particular.

"That one." I said gazing at the lilac colored, flowy corseted dress.

"Perfect." Eleanor said and I could tell she was lost in her own dream world.

I exited the room shortly and returned to sweeping the hallway. My work shift ended quicker than I expected, and I walked home eager to get some rest.

When I walked into my home everything was quieter than usual.

"Hello." I said waiting for my father to respond. No one answered me, and I began to get worried. I stormed into my father's bedroom only to find it empty.

I saw a note lying on my father's bed, and I grabbed it quickly.  
I opened the note and it said…

" _Dear Bonnie,_

 _You have been looking after me for a while now, and it is time for me to look after you. I am going to seek out another wealthy family and try to find work. I will have to travel through the dark forest, but it is worth it. Do not worry about me. Take care of yourself._

 _Sincerely Your father,"_

I looked up from the letter in shock. My father was truly unwell. I unconsciously balled the letter up, and then I threw it onto the floor.

I walked into my bedroom and I grabbed a vial from my dress drawer. I opened up the vial and I inhaled the contents inside of it.

Once I was done, I grabbed my hooded black cloak, and I stormed out of the house.

AN: Ok, so I know that everyone was disappointed about the season six finale including me. I also remember someone mentioning a Beauty and the Beast AU for Bonkai, so I thought that I would write a fanfic based off the original story. I also kind of have a case of writers block, and I am traumatized from making a horrible grade in my math class. But at least it is the summer for me now. Anyways thank you to everyone who gave me feedback for my story Dead to Me, hopefully I can continue it soon! As always thanks for reading .

Warning: The characters might remain OOC so I can stay true to the original story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rudy Hopkins POV:

I shivered from the cool howling winds blowing against my skin.  
I fought to keep my feet planted in the deep piles of snow, and I continued to try to move through the dark forest.

My weak legs and worn out bones threatened to give out, but I tried to push through the pain. I could hear owls howling while ravens flew above me. The sky turned dark, and I realized that I had lost track of time. My walk through the forest was long, and the pain in my chest felt agonizing.  
I wrapped my arms around my body trying to block out the cold. Just before I could pass out, I saw a tall black gate with what appeared to be a mansion behind it.

I squinted my eyes to make sure what I was seeing was real. I could not believe my eyes. The size of the mansion was unlike anything I had ever seen.

When I limped closer to the gates, the gates opened automatically. I walked through the gates and the door of the mansion opened before I could walk near it.

I walked inside of the mansion and the door shut behind me with a loud crash. The noise caused me to jump back, but I quickly recovered from my fear.

The inside of the mansion was dark and I wondered was it just my eyes. Everything was completely black. The only light was a burning candle sitting beside the doorway. I grabbed the candle and it only helped me see what was right in front of me.

"I think we have a guest." I heard someone with a French accent say.

I held the candle out to see if someone was standing near me.

"What's this?" Another voice said.

I still did not see anyone, so I walked further into the house.

"Hello, is anybody home?" I asked wondering who was hiding from me.

"An intruder?" A deeper voice responded. I could have sworn I saw a figure moving through the darkness. I noticed I was standing beside a long stairway. I held my candle up higher to see if there was someone standing at the top of the stairs.

I felt a warm hand and some sharp object graze my back. I turned around suddenly afraid for my life.

Once again there was nothing behind me. A chill ran down my aching spine, and I questioned if it was just my imagination. I tried to lower my increasing heart rate, and I closed my eyes and counted like Bonnie taught me.

I opened my eyes and turned around. After I turned around I saw a body in front of me. My candle was placed towards the person's chest, so I lifted towards their face so I could see them properly.

Once I raised the candle to the person's face, I gasped and started shaking in fear at the sight of the creature before me. The thing had two different color eyes, scared skin, and a stomach churning grin.

My eyes went wide, and I became scared stiff.

"Hi." He said waving his hand. I saw long sharp nails grow from his finger nails.

Before I could take another breath a sharp pain ripped through my gut, and I blacked out.

Bonnie POV:

I walked through the dark forest without a known path. I finally understood why the townspeople referred to the forest as the dark forest.

The forest almost felt alive. The way the wind howled, the narrow trees stood, and the way the animals observed me like they knew what was going to happen.

I decided to pull out my father's sweat stained, bloody handkerchief. I closed my eyes.

"Phasmatos Tribum Nas Ex Veras." I chanted. After I said the spell, I could see a vision of a dark castle, my father entering it, and then I could see him being locked in a prison.  
I gasped for air as the vision ended unexpectedly.

 _I know where he is._ I said to myself. I ran as fast as I could toward my destination.  
I had to save my father before it was too late. Once I arrived at the castle, I had to catch my breath from running. I held onto the gate for support. When I touched the gate it automatically opened, and the castle door opened before I approached it.

Frigid air burned against my skin as soon as I entered the house. I was surrounded in darkness. I walked through the darkness, and I could see the cold air escape my mouth.

I felt something solid under my foot and I almost slipped. I reached for the object, and I held it in my hands. It felt like a candle.

I waved my hand over the top of the candle. "Incendia." I chanted, and the candle was lit.

I raised the candle in the air and observed my surroundings. The inside of the castle had a vast, and large entrance with two different stairways. One was on the left side while the other was on the right.

I crept up the narrow stairway carefully. Once I made it up the stairs, I turned down a long and narrow hallway on the right.  
The hallway had several mysterious paintings on the wall and terrifying statues. I continued moving, and I could have sworn I heard the sound of faint whispers in one of the rooms. When I arrived at the end of the hall, there was a wooden door. I opened the door, and I saw more stairs. The walls in the room were made of stone. I walked up the stone stairs while the light from the candle blew from the strong wind.

I opened the door at the top of the stairway, and there was another long hallway. The hallway had rooms sitting next to each other with wooden doors that contained prison bars at the bottom.

"Father, are you here?" I questioned as quiet as possible.

I heard a low, weak cough coming from the third room on the right side.  
"Hello, who's there?" I heard a frail male voice say, and I knew it was my father.

"Father. It's me Bonnie." I said running toward the third room.

I kneeled towards the metal bars, so I could hold my father's hand. I noticed there were some candles lit outside of the rooms, so sat my candle on the floor.

My father placed his face into the opening of the door. His face was coated in sweat, and he looked exhausted. "It is you." He replied in relief.

"You shouldn't be here." He said and I could see worry on his face.

"I can take care of myself father. It is my job to look after you. Now tell me what happened." I said eager to know how he got in this situation.

My father was about to speak, but instead he looked past me in surprise.  
I turned around to see a presence standing in the darkness of the hallway. All I could see was a pair of eyes. One eye was blue while the other was light gray.

"Who do we have here?" A young male voice said. I could sense his intrigue.  
I was about to grab my candle, so I could see this monster, but he grabbed my arm swiftly. He placed a death grip on my arm, and I was about to recite a spell to kill him.

"Who are you and what do want?" The stranger spat, and all I could see was his different colored eyes. I started to feel his warm breath against my cheek, and I knew his face was closer to mine.

"This man is my father, and I came here to take him home. He is very sick, and he could die at any moment." I said trying to be reasonable.

His eyes seemed to search my face. If I was weak, I would have been afraid.

He squeezed my arm tighter. I felt my sanity slipping. I placed my hand on what I assumed was his arm and I burned him.

He grunted in pain.

"You are a witch." The stranger said and I could sense him approaching me. I felt his rough hand on my arm again. I suddenly felt a burning pain rush through my arm.

I gasped in pain. The monster let go of my arm, and I fell onto the floor.

"What did you jus-

"I siphoned your magic. I do not have my own powers, but I can obtain power from other witches by draining them of magic. And you're right about your father dying at any moment. I stab him in the pancreas with my nails before I imprisoned him." He stated simply.

"Nails. What are you?" I replied grabbing my candle off the floor. I struggled to stand on my feet.

When I finally managed to stand on my feet, he walked closer to the candlelight.

The candlelight captured his horrifying features perfectly. He had pale skin, low cut hair, and two different colored irises. I noticed he had two scars on his cheeks. My former slave owner informed me that those scars where called a Glasgow smile. I also noticed that the side of his face had been burned from his forehead to his chin. The burned side of his face was horribly discolored. I scanned the rest of his body, and it appeared to be normal.

He wore a pair of black trousers, a long black jacket, and a pair of black boots.

"What? You are not going to cower away." He replied with eyes like stone.

"I have seen worse." I said clearly unfazed by his appearance.

"All I want is for my father to walk out of here alive and free." I said not accepting anything less.  
"Fine. I can give you both of those things."

"Really?"

"Yes. After all, your father do not mean to trespass on my territory. I can heal your father of the consumption that ails him, and while I am at it I will heal the wound I gave him."

"Alright." I replied watching him as he grabbed my father's hand and chanted a spell.

After the spell was done, my father exhaled deeply like a burden had been lifted from his shoulders.

"How do you feel?" I asked kneeling towards my father.

"I feel. I feel like my old self." My father said with a bright smile on his face.  
"Good. Now we can go home." I said mirroring his smile.  
I heard a harsh laugh behind me. "What?" I snapped ready to kill this strange creature.

"I never said anything about you going home. No, I intend to keep you here. Forever. Your father is free to leave and live a prosperous life, but you will stay here and work as my slave or my house servant or whatever I desire you to be. It depends on the day." He said with a wink. "You will cater to my every whim, and you will do as I say at all times."

A loud laugh escaped my mouth. "You do realize I can kill you where you stand." I said still finding his commands ridiculous.

"Same here. I just decided based upon your outfit you may be of some use to me." He said scanning my body, and I looked down at my servant attire.

"If you even think about killing me your father dies immediately. I may have cured him but I also put a hex on him. If you attempt to kill me or escape the castle all I have to do is murmur one word, and _poof_ your father's dead." He continued.

"Fine." I said through clenched teeth.

"Fine, what?"

"Fine, I will be you slave for an eternity if it means my father gets to live." I stated trying not to seem defeated.

"Bonnie! Bonnie, no you cannot do this!" My father shouted.

My eyes became glassy. "It's the only way."

I was about to run to my father, but the monster snapped his fingers, and my father disappeared.

"What did you do?" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry he is at home safely resting in bed." The monster stated opening the prison door.

"Now off you go." He said gesturing me inside the narrow and smelly prison room.  
I hesitated to move. He eventually lost his patience and pushed me into the room.  
I had an emotionless expression, and he stared into my eyes before shutting the door.

"I know I am such a beast." He said with a new smile spreading across his hideous face.  
He shut the door loudly causing me to jump.

Once he was gone, I sat down on the cold hard floor. I closed my eyes and one tear unconsciously fell down my cheek.  
I placed my knees to my chest and cried myself to sleep.

AN: This chapter was pretty difficult to write. I hope it is not disappointing. I want to say thank you so much for all the favorites, follows, and reviews for this. It inspires me to keep writing.

Also, I was wondering has anyone listened to Taylor Swift new song Bad Blood. I am not crazy about the song but for some reason it reminded me of Bonkai. Especially after Kai stabbed Bonnie and left her in 1994. I don't know maybe it is just me.


	3. Chapter 3

A Dark Tale Chapter 3

My body trembled from the cold stone floor beneath me, and I quietly wished that I was somewhere else.

Being trapped in this prison was worse than slavery. Slavery did not strip me of my humility.

I heard the sound of a door knob turning, and I slowly opened my dry eyes.

The door opened and I leaned my body off the cell's wall.

The Beast or monster or whatever he was stood in the doorway of my prison room.

"Sleep well." He replied lifting an eyebrow from the unburned side of his face. I assumed his other brow was burned off.

"What do you want?" I replied feeling exhausted from crying and frustration.

"Today is the day you began working for me. I suggest you get moving the work is not going to do itself." The Beast said smiling briefly. Then he walked out of the room.

I considered killing him quickly, but then I was reminded of the threat he held over my father's head.

I rose from the cold floor, and I could not feel my legs. I stumbled out of the prison room.

When I arrived outside of the room, I saw the Beast standing with a lantern in his hand.

"Follow me." He said walking down the hallway.

We walked down the hallway and through the door that led to the stone stairway. We walked out of the exit to the prison tower, and I followed him all the way into the main foyer. We walked down right side of the stairs in the foyer, and I noticed that the stairs were covered with velvet carpet. I noticed the entrance of the castle was lit by burning candles, but it was still dark and eerie. Once we made it down stairs, the Beast led me down a narrow hallway until we stopped at the last room. The room was labeled supplies.

"These are the supplies you will use to clean every inch of this castle." The Beast said and I was about to refuse.

"Don't speak and no you may not ask questions. If you have a question than you can ask one of the servants." The Beast said walking past me.

He was only inches away from hitting me in the head with his lantern.

The Beast began walking away. "One of my unbreakable rules is that you must not enter the West Wing. The West Wing is the most sacred and forbidden part of this castle especially for you." The Beast said turning around. He narrowed his peculiar eyes at me.

"I have no interest in entering any part of this castle. I just want to go home." I replied and the Beast walked toward me.

"Just make sure you do as I say." He said with his voice full of malice and venom.

The Beast invaded my personal space, and I could not tell whether he wanted to scare me or intimidate me.

I began breathing heavily from agitation, and the Beast turned around swiftly. I watched him walk down the narrow hallway and back into the darkness.

I sighed and opened the door to the supply room hesitantly. Once I entered the supply room, I saw that there was nothing fascinating about it.

It was a small room full of cobwebs and several useful supplies. I grabbed a broom and exited the room. I walked back into the main foyer, and I began sweeping the filthy marble floor.

Several minutes passed, and I was physically and emotionally exhausted. I continued sweeping until I heard distant footsteps.

I gazed around the foyer until I saw a middle age woman and a young boy walking from one of the nearby halls.

The woman was holding a kettle of tea while the boy was holding a tea cup. The boy had a bright smile on his face, and the woman seemed to wear a somber expression.

The boy ran towards me, and I almost dropped the broom.

"Hello." The young boy with blond hair replied. He was jumping up and down, and he hugged me around the waist.

"Hello there." I said still in shock.

"My name is Chip, what's yours?" The boy said staring me in the eyes.

"My name is Bonnie Bennett, it is nice to meet you Chip." I said trying not to sound too depressed.

"Hello, dear." The middle aged woman replied pulling her enthusiastic son away from me. She had tired look in her eyes.

"My name is Mrs. Potts. I am sorry about my son, would you like some tea?" She offered.

"It is nice to meet you. My name is Bonnie Bennett and no thank you." I said trying not to sound rude.

"Very well, if you do not mind me asking, what are you doing up at this time a morning?" Mrs. Potts said and I did not realize it was early in the morning.

"I am the Beast's new servant. He said that I have to clean every inch of the castle." I said and I frowned at the sight of Chip still jumping up and down in place.

Chip dropped the tea cup he was holding. The glass shattered all over the floor. I was about to clean the mess up with the broom, but Mrs. Potts stopped me.

"Don't you dare. I have learned to only listen to certain things the Master says. If you want to pretend like you have cleaned you may go to the kitchen and wash dishes." Mrs. Potts ordered with a somber expression still painted on her face. I could tell she was kind by her demeanor, but the sound of her voice was very slow and frail.

I refused to argue with her. "Alright." I replied handing her the broom.

Once I exited the foyer, I realized I did not know where the kitchen was. I walked down one of the hallways across the foyer, and I noticed there was two dining rooms. The first dining room was very small and it contained two round tables. The second dining room was large and it contained a long table lit with candles and a nice centerpiece. On the right side of the short hallway was a room with double doors label kitchen, and I wondered what was the large room at the end of the hall.

I decided to ignore my curiosity, and I entered inside of the kitchen. The kitchen was large and spacious. There was a large sink made of gold on the right side of the kitchen, and on top of the counter was a large pile of unclean plates and utensils. I felt like running away.

I walked toward the golden sink, and I contemplated my situation. I thought about the spells my Grams thought me, and I thought of a spell to clean all of the dishes. I poured water into the sink using a water pump, and I began to place the dishes in the sink one by one using magic. The dishes floated into the air, and I chanted the spell.

I continued a cycle of washing, rising, and drying the dishes using magic. Once the dishes were dry, I placed them back into a neat pile with a gentle wave of my hand.

"A witch." I heard a male with a potent french accent say.

I stopped cleaning briefly and some the plates were frozen in the air.

"Yes and who are you?" I asked the unwelcome intruder.

"Forgive me, mademoiselle my name is Lumiere." The middle aged gentleman said with a bow.

"Well, Lumiere it is nice to me you. My name is-

"No, no there no need for you to introduce yourself. I am aware that your name is Bonnie Bennett, my belle. Word travels fast around the castle." Lumiere said placing his hand over my mouth.

I stared at him in shock, and I slowly removed his hand. Another male walked through the kitchen doors.

"Lumiere how did you get here before me." He stated.

"Because I am faster than you Cogsworth." Lumiere stated and I forget about the plates in the air. I dropped my concentration, and the plates fell toward the floor.

Lumiere ran toward the falling plates. He caught two with his hand and the last plate with his foot.

"See what I mean." Lumiere said with a confident smile.

"No, I do not Lumiere. There is work to do around the castle, and here you are. This is not a cordial meet and greet!" Cogsworth said and I feared for the rest of the servants working around him.  
Cogsworth had a frown on his face, and I wondered was it permanent.

"Forgive me for my rudeness Bonnie. I am Cogsworth. The Master's butler and majordomo." Cogsworth said with a bow similar to Lumiere's.

Cogsworth was an overweight and short middle aged man, and Lumiere appeared taller and slimmer. They both appeared to be close in age. Lumiere sat the plates down in their rightful place and walked towards Cogsworth.

"Relax old friend, we have a guest. Let's celebrate." Lumiere said throwing his arm across Cogsworth's shoulder.

"I know I just want to be prepared." Cogsworth said.

"Prepared for what?" I questioned watching them.

Both their eyes widened. "Nothing. Prepared for nothing." Cogs said still seeming surprised.

"Have a good day ma chere!" Lumiere said speeding out of the kitchen with Cogsworth behind him.

After they left they kitchen, I dwelled on what they implied about preparing for something. Did the Beast have something horrible in store for me? I decided to brush off my thoughts, and I cleaned the remaining dishes by hand.

When I finished cleaning the dishes I exited the kitchen. I walked back into the foyer, and I noticed it was empty.

There was the sound of footsteps or people muttering. I looked at the top of the left stairway. The words West Wing were engraved on the walls, and I could not ignore my temptation.

I could care less about the Beast's orders. I could kill him with one flick of my wrist. I needed to prove that he did not own me. I am no one's property anymore.

I crept up the left stairway carefully, so no one would hear me. I grabbed an unlit candelabra and walked down the dark, long narrow hallway of the West Wing.

"Incendia." I chanted quietly. When the candles were lit, I saw strange statues of creatures like gargoyles and demons. I passed by the dark and haunting statues, and I saw a room with tall double doors at the end of the hall.

I walked towards the room swiftly. I open one of the doors, and I closed it gently. When I walked inside of the room I heard low cracking sounds, and I realized I was stepping on broken pieces of glass. There was broken glass all over the floor, and I noticed there were no mirrors on the walls. The paint on the walls was chipped, the furniture in the room was broken and some of the cotton had been ripped out of the chairs, and there was old picture frames lying against the walls with no picture. I looked in the center of the room, and I saw a torn painting. I walked closer to the painting and the only thing I could see was a person's dark brown hair and cobalt colored eyes.  
The middle of the face was torn, and I was about to piece it together until a bright red light glowed around me.

I turned my head around and moved toward the corner of the room. There was a red sparkling rose sitting under a glass case on a small table. Across from the rose was an object covered with a torn sheet and behind it was a balcony leading outside of the room.

I turned my attention back to the rose, and I was distracted by its appearance. The red rose seemed to be sparkling with magic, and I assumed it was enchanted. I lifted the glass off of the rose and the magic continued to glow.

I sensed movement behind me, and I turned around to see a picture frame flying towards my head.

I quickly fell to the floor and the picture frame fell beside me. It was seconds away from hitting me. I glared at the demonic Beast standing over me.

"How could you betray me!" He yelled. A chill went down my spine.

"Get out!" He yelled and I knew I would have hearing damage.

"Get out!" He yelled again and this time I had enough.

"No!" I screamed getting off of the floor and facing him. We were eye to eye. I could feel the heat radiating off of him.

"I don't answer to you or anyone else." I spat still looking him in his discolored eyes.

The Beast looked like he was about to explode. The unburned side of his face turned red, and the veins in his eyes were showing.

I held out my hand to chant a spell. "Moti-

I said but I was quickly cut off. The Beast grabbed me by the shoulders and stole some of my magic. I was weakened immensely, and then we disappeared from the room.

I closed my eyes. When I opened them I saw that I was lying on the cold prison floor.

"I am back in the prison tower." I muttered sadly. I could not breathe or think. If I stayed in the castle than only two things could happen.

Either the Beast was going to kill me or I was going to rot in this prison cell.

AN: Well, well…. I hope this chapter was ok. I may try to update one more chapter tomorrow. Summer school starts on Monday for me and it will not end until the beginning of July. I am taking an English that consists of me writing nothing but essays so I hopefully will not be too busy. Thanks for the wonderful reviews, favs, and follows. Until next time….

Also, notice that the servants are not objects around the castle. That will be explained later. All I can say is there is definitely something off about them.


	4. Chapter 4

The Beast POV:

I stood on the balcony outside of my bedroom. The sky was dark and I wished it would consume me. I silently wished that the darkness would consume me. If only I could get past the gates of this god forsaken castle than I could have the rest of my family's heads plastered somewhere in the castle.

 _I could be an invincible leader and Prince of the Gemini Coven, but no my family reduced me to this._ I thought.

And Bonnie. Bonnie Bennett, the Bennett witch deliberately disobeyed me. I knew I should have killed her when I had the chance. I would have killed her already if she was not somewhat useful. I guessed it was never too late.

I gripped the rails on the balcony so tightly my knuckles turned white. I heard the sound of footsteps behind me, and I did not care enough to turn around.

"Go away, Lumiere." I said knowing it was him.

"I am sorry to disturb you Master. I just wanted to see if you were all right. You missed dinner tonight and we both know that is unlike you."

I scoffed. "Maybe I am trying to kill myself slowly." I said and Lumiere frowned.

"Why would you want to do that? You have found the answer to all of our problems." Lumiere said and I looked over at him.

"Oh, and what is that?" I said considering throwing him over the balcony.

"The girl of course. She is the key to breaking the curse Monsieur." Lumiere stated and I sneered.

"Please, I will never care about her. She is lucky to still be breathing. I hate to break it to you, but the spell is never going to be broken. I don't care about anyone but myself, my appearance is going to be permanent." I spat eyeing Lumiere and he slowly backed away.

"Whatever you say Master, but you should at least consider what I said. The girl may be a servant but she deserves to be treated better."

Lumiere said and I shook my head at his ignorance.

 **The Next Day**

Bonnie POV:

My back ached as I leaned it against the solid stone wall. My eyelids rose and fell constantly, but I refused to go to sleep. This was my punishment for not killing the Beast when I had a chance.

I was cold and dirty, and I wondered how long it would take for me to die. I heard a low clicking noise and then the door suddenly opened. It opened with a loud creaking noise. The Beast stood in the doorway, and I could not read his expression.

"Don't be alarmed." He said raising one of his hands.

"I need you to follow me." The Beast replied gesturing his hand toward me.

I hesitated, then I figured I had nothing else to lose.

I followed him out of the prison tower and down the one of the halls in the East Wing. The hallway was filled with large bedrooms and it was not dark like the other areas of the castle. In the center of the hallway was several paintings plastered onto the crimson colored wall. One painting's caught my attention specifically. There were several people in the peculiar painting, and I realized that the Beast was missing from all of the paintings. I tore my gaze from the painting and dismissed the thought.

We walked toward the first bedroom at the end of the hall. The Beast unlocked the bedroom door with a key.

"This is your bedroom from now on. You are released from your work early today. I want you to join me for dinner, be ready by five o' clock." The Beast said and I stood by the door like a statue.

"I would rather starve to death than eat dinner with you." I snapped and the Beast turned around swiftly.

"After your last stent I don't think you want to address me like that Bon. Have you forgotten about the hex I put on your father? All I have to do is say the spell and he dies instantly." The Beast replied moving towards me.

I could fill the anger burn inside of me.

"I will see you at dinner." The Beast said with a smiling forming his lips.

The Beast walked away, and I opened the bedroom door. I slammed the door behind me, and I looked around the bright lit, large bedroom.

The room had a large cotton filled bed with dark red silk sheets. The sheets reminded of the color of blood. Across from the bed was a wardrobe and behind the wardrobe was a window. On other side of the wardrobe was a tall mirror and across from the mirror was a dressing area. The room had a dark and somehow warm feeling to it. I refused to be deceived by its appearance.

I sat down on the bed and the softness of the cotton and silk sheets provided me with some comfort despite my oppression. I leaned my aching back against the velvet sheets, and I began to think about my father. He might be healed from his illness, but I knew he was still not truly well.  
He needed me there to watch over him. Several minutes passed by, and I began to dwell on my hate for the Beast. My hate caused my overexerted mind to become exhausted, and I drifted off into a deep sleep.

Damon POV:

I heard a loud knock on the door of my lady's front door. I rushed down stairs in nothing but my trousers.

When I finally arrived down the stairs I opened the door to be greeted by the slave or servant Rudy, Bonnie's father.

"What are you doing here?" I asked squinting my eyes from the bright, blazing sunlight. Three bottles of bourbon and making love to Elena all night had taken its toll.

"I should ask you the same thing Master Salvatore." Rudy replied boldly.

He gazed at my attire. "My father isn't around you can refer to me as Damon."

"Well, all right Damon." Rudy said and I opened the door wider.

"You still have not answered my question. I thought you no longer worked for the Gilberts."

"I don't. I am here about Bonnie." Rudy said and my raised my brows in suspicion.

I was about to speak until I head heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Jeremiah.

"Are you two discussing something about Bonnie?" Jeremiah said standing at the bottom of the stairs.

My eyes shot to the ceiling in annoyance.

"No." I said hoping he would fall for it.

"Yes." Rudy said walking past me and entering the Gilbert home. I shut the door behind him.

"What about the little witch?" I questioned wanting to know if my valuable slave was in trouble.

"She is in trouble. In case you weren't aware I was on the verge of death a few days ago. I tried to beat death but I knew that I was living on borrowed time, so I decided to become a responsible father. Bonnie sacrifices her life for everyone, and I figured it was time for me to do the same for her. I wanted to do one good thing before I departed. I thought I found a sign when I received a mysterious letter from a wealthy family by the name of Parker. The letter was a job offer to be a servant. The location was signed on the letter, and I traveled through the dark forest to find a large, old enchanted castle. When I arrived inside of the castle I heard these faint whispers, and I thought it was my imagination.

I walked further into the castle, and I was attacked by some deformed creature. After he attacked me he locked me in one of his underground prisons. He threatened to kill me by saying some witch spell or to make Bonnie his slave forever." Rudy stated.

"And she chose to remain his slave forever." I finished.

"Of course." I said astonished at the judgmental witch potential.

"We have to save her." Jeremiah announced charging towards the door.

"Wait a second, both of you should consider yourself fortunate because I happen to know the Parker witch coven, and something tells me they will not be too pleased at the news of Malachai holding a Bennett witch captive. They would not hesitate to destroy the Beast once and for all." I replied walking between Rudy and Jeremiah.

"There is more to the story isn't there." Jeremiah replied and I was proud he finally grasped something.

"Not much, except the simple fact that I have bad blood with the Parker family, and I will not be joining either of you on this rescue or suicide mission. But I can offer you the instructions to find the coven."

"All right then we have a deal." Rudy broke in and I walked toward the nearest bottle of bourbon.

Bonnie POV:

I lifted my heavy eyelids slowly while I heard a loud knock on the door.

"Mademoiselle!" I heard a female voice call.

The knocking on the door continued and I had no other choice but to get out of bed. I walked toward the door and the knocking became louder.

When I opened the door there was an overweight woman with rogue on her cheeks and a bright smile.

"Bonjour Bonnie!" She yelled running past me with several dresses in her hands.

She placed several of the dresses into a white wardrobe in the corner of the room one of the dresses were lying on her shoulder.

"I have the perfect dress for you. You need to change, so you will not be late for Master's dinner." She stated lying the royal blue dress on the bed.

"I'm sorry who are you?" I asked.

"Oh my apologies, my names is Madame Armoire, and I am the Masters servant. He has placed me in charge of your wardrobe. I spent all night working on your wardrobe." Madame Armoire stated with enthusiasm clear in her voice.

Her demeanor was overwhelming just like everyone else in the castle.

"Thank you, but I am not joining the Beast for dinner."

"Pardon me Miss Bennett but you must join Master for dinner, he will not take no for answer."

"I don't see how that affects me." I said sitting down on the bed.

"It not only affects you Miss Bennett, it affects all of us. I suggest you get dressed and consider joining the Beast. Dinner starts in three minutes and he will be expecting you." Madame Armoire said before walking out of the room.

After Madame Armoire left the room I thought about what she said. How could not eating with the Beast affect everyone in the castle? I decided to dismiss the thought, and I immediately felt guilty. If I was going to have dinner with the Beast it would not be for him but it would be to help the servants.

I rose from the bed, and I dressed in the simple royal blue dress. The dress fit tightly around my waist and there was a tight lace collar sewn from the bosom of the dress to my neck. The royal blue dress had quarter length sleeves and flared at the bottom. The bottom of the dress fell to my feet, and I was surprisingly comfortable. Madame Armoire did not bring a pair of shoes or a hair brush, so I had no other choice but to wear my boots and head rag.

 _It did not matter anyway._ I thought. Once I was done dressing I straightened out the bed sheets and I exited the spacious room. I walked down the stairs and towards the room and I saw Lumiere standing in the foyer.

"Right this way, Mademoiselle." He guided me into the dining room.

When I entered the dining area I was stunned to see there was nothing in it. The dining room was dimly lit by candles that were lined up on the long dining table. The table was covered in plates of food. I saw the Beast sitting on the other end of the table. His eyes followed my every move, and I watched him closely as well.

Lumiere pulled out my chair, and I thanked him for his kind gesture.

"That will be all Lumiere." The Beast replied trying to dismiss Lumiere.

"As you wish, Master." Lumiere said with and bow and then he left the dining room.

"Why do you mistreat all of your servants?" I questioned and the Beast just glared at me tiredly.

"It astounds me that you think I just mistreat my servants." The Beast placing a piece of glazed hen into mouth.  
There was a sliver bowl of boeuf bourgignon sitting in front of me with a large silver spoon beside. The soup looked completely unappetizing because I was too disgusted to eat.

"Is there is anyone else for you to degrade besides me? What about the painting on my bedroom hall?"

"You should eat, your stew is getting cold. You were already five minutes late." The Beast still watching my closely from the other end of the table.

He tried to intimidate me, but I refused to melt under his gaze.

"If it were not for your servant Madame Armoire, I would still be in my room resting. By the way, I don't mean to sound insulting, but I have noticed that something is off with all of the servants I have met." I said and saw the beast tare into piece of dark meat. He ate the meat like a ravenous animal.

"Care to explain." I said unconsciously placing the spoon into my bowl.  
After the Beast chewed and swallowed several pieces of meat in sighed in clear agitation. "Since you are a Bennett witch I would have thought you would have figured it out by now, but I guess not. This castle is cursed Bonnie. The castle is enchanted and all of its inhabitants are cursed with an illness. Lumiere has an unusual obsession with perfection and cleanliness, Cogsworth occasionally find himself in a fit of rage and agitation, Ms. Pott's is plagued with continuous episodes of sadness, the irritating rat Chip is always hyper, Madame Armoire has a fear of loneliness, and the list goes on." The Beast said placing a stewed potato into his mouth.

"And what is your illness?" I replied not allowing my eyes to leave his deformed face.

His eccentric features where shown by the dim candle light in the dark and cool dining room. The Beast watched me as I waited for his answer.

"Is it not obvious or must I spell it out for you? I am a psychopath Bonnie!" The Beast exclaimed abruptly rising from his chair.

I was unfazed by his sudden announcement, but he was correct I knew he was insane. Anyone who could imprison a sick innocent man was a true criminal who deserved to be trapped behind the gates of Hell.

"You are right, you are a sick and deranged creature, but who are those people in the painting, and why or how was everyone cursed?" I questioned demanding more answers.

The Beast grunted loudly and he threw his chair out of his way. The chair flew onto the other side of the dining room. I did not flinch at the loud noise.

"If you want to know more follow me." He instructed storming out of the dining room. I slowly stood from my chair refusing to follow behind him eagerly. I was not that desperate for answers.

I walked up the stairs towards the hall where my bedroom was located. The painting was sitting beside the fourth room on the hall. I saw the Beast staring at the painting intensely like he was lost in a trance. I walked beside him and we both gazed at the picture in silence.

The painting was outside of the castle. The scenery seemed to be a beautiful, warm autumn day with yellow and browns leaves on the ground. There were six small children with bright smiles painted on their faces, one young adult woman, and a middle aged male and female standing in the center of the painting. They were all crowded together and I assumed it was a family portrait. The family stood in front of the tall gates of the castle with the beautiful scenery surrounding them. It all seemed completely normal.

"This is my prison. This castle is my prison. I have been cursed for eighteen years. I was a twenty two year old man the year the curse was placed on the castle and I have been trapped ever since."

"So you were cursed with a psychotic illness?" I said.

"No, I have always been a psychopath which is exactly why we were cursed. I killed all four of my younger siblings. The happiness you see in this painting was ripped away from them in an instant and I would do it again if I had the opportunity." The Beast said.

I scoffed.

"Don't look at me like that. They deserved it, my father physically and verbally abused me because I was different from the rest of the family. I do not possess magic like the rest of them, so they viewed me as an abomination. The only thing I looked had to look forward to was becoming leader of my coven, the Gemini Coven. I was going to be Malachai Parker Prince of the Gemini Coven, which I did succeed at becoming the leader. I merged with the young woman you see in this painting, that young woman was my twin sister, Josette. After I killed almost all of my younger siblings there were only two left, so I made Josette a deal. Either she could merge with me or I could kill our younger twin siblings. Of course she chose to merge with me. When twins in the Gemini Coven merge one dies and the stronger one lives and becomes leader of the coven. I felt slightly guilty about killing Josette, she was my favorite." The Beast or Malachai said getting lost in thought.

"What happened after your sister died?" I asked. I could not believe I was questioning a merciless murderer.

"After Josette passed my parents saw the massacre of the children at home and immediately found me. The entire coven tracked me down, and did a powerful spell. A spell I did not realize would be the end of my life. I possessed Josette's magic temporarily, my father took that away from me. The next thing I remember is waking up in my bedroom in the castle." The Beast said and I almost caught a somber expression in his eyes.

"Did you ever try to seek revenge against them?" I asked concerned for innocent lives.

The Beast laughed loudly. The laugh sound light compared to his monstrous appearance and personality. "Of course I tried. But I am bound to this God damned castle. I cannot cross any land beyond the castle's gates."

"Good." I said without thinking.

The Beast sneered. "I don't believe the other servant feel that way." He said and I knew he wanted to make me guilty about my response.

I stood by my response, and the Beast eyes gazed at me harshly. "I noticed you did not complete your chores today." He replied eyeing curiously.

"And?" I said folding my arms across my chest.

"And I will not reprimand you this time." He said with his eyes suddenly falling to the floor. He was uncomfortable with any considerate act.

I watched him unsure of what he would do next.

"Goodnight Bonnie." The Beast said looking into my eyes again.

He backed away from me and began walking away. I remained in place as he walked down the hallway.

"Goodnight Beast." I said refusing to call him by his actual name, Malachai. He would always be a beast to me."

I walked toward my bedroom and hoped for at least one good night of sleep.

AN: Hello people. It has been a while. First of all I want to say thank you for the reviews, favs, and follows. It keeps me going and writing. I am happy because I made an A average in my English class so thanks for wishing my luck! Now I have two weeks of a difficult math class to take which I was supposed to be studying for tonight, so I should not be writing right now.

Anyway yay there is somewhat of a backstory in this chapter. I hope it was pleasing. Forgive me for errors or bad writing I wrote this at a bad time.

Lastly, tomorrow June 28 is my nineteen birthday! I got a hunger games cake! I might post a picture of it next time. Thanks as always for reading.

 **Additional: Can anyone guess the mental illnesses?**


	5. Chapter 5

Bonnie POV:

I allowed the warm water to coat my hands while I washed the filthy dishes. Washing dishes seemed to be one chore that the other servants neglected.

I sighed as I washed each dish one by one. I decided not to use magic that time because it was not very useful since I barely knew any good spells.

I continued to wash the dishes because I knew that they would remain uncleaned if I did not clean them myself. I heard the sound of light footsteps walking into the kitchen, and I chose not to turn around. I knew by the sound of the light footsteps that it could not have been the Beast.

"My goodness, what are you doing up this late dear?" I heard a frail, tired voice say. I turned around to see Mrs. Potts dressed in a long white gown with her hair tied in a neat bun.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to wash the uncleaned dishes from dinner tonight." I said turning my attention back to the dishes.

"Oh, well I understand, my state of weariness seems to keep me up at night." Mrs. Potts said placing her hand on the counter for support.

"It's because of the curse isn't?" I asked.

"Yes. Sometimes I feel like none of us have any hope." Mrs. Potts answered with her eyes falling to the floor.

"I wish there was something I could do. I wish I was capable of breaking the curse with my magic." I said while I continued to wash dishes.

"Why do you feel you are incapable of breaking the curse?" Mrs. Potts questioned.

"Because my grandmother's grimoire was stolen not long after I was born. After I learned I was a witch my grandmother taught me an array of different spells, but I cannot cast any new or powerful spells without a spell book." I said feeling defeated.

"I see. Don't trouble yourself over this dear. I will just have to learn to accept that we all will forever be trapped inside of this castle frozen in time." Mrs. Potts said with a somber expression.

There was a long silence between us, and the only sound in the room was coming from the clicking noises of the dishes as I washed them.

"You should not be so harsh towards him." Mrs. Potts replied suddenly, and I turned my head around swiftly.

I stopped washing the dishes, and I held a clean champagne glass in my hand. "Who?" I asked already aware of her answer.

"Master, the man whom you refer to as a Beast. You do not know him as well as I do. I have known him since the day he was born, and I know that deep down there is some good left in him. It just takes a special person to find it." Mrs. Potts said and I could tell she did not appreciate me calling her master a beast.

I shook my head at Mrs. Potts blindness.

"The Beast holds a hex over my father's head, and he made me choose between my freedom and my father's life. The Beast locked me in the prison tower and assigned me to be his slave forever. I cannot even began to explain how monstrous your Master is. I could never forgive him for what he has done to me." I snapped and the champagne glass I held in my right hand suddenly shattered into pieces.

I glared at my right hand in shock. I felt ill because the Beast was close to reducing me to insanity. Dark red blood ran down my fingers from a large gash going across to palm of my hand along with several tiny glass shards stuck inside of my palm.

"Oh dear. Come with me, I should have a pair of tweezers in my room." Mrs. Potts said grabbing my arm and guiding me out of the kitchen. We walked into the main foyer carefully.

Once we arrived at the top of the stairs, we walked onto the hall where my room was located. Mrs. Potts room was only several bedrooms away from mine.  
When we arrived inside of the room, I noticed that her room was much smaller than mine. The only thing in her room was an average sized bed with pure white sheets, a window across from the bed, and a small wooden wardrobe beside the window. The room was lit by several candles, but it was still very dark. Mrs. Potts searched under the bed until she finally found what she was looking for.

"There we are." Mrs. Potts said holding a pair of rustic tweezers and a torn piece of white cloth.

"Are you sure it is safe to use those tweezers." I asked unsure about the quality of her medical care.  
"Of course dear, I use them when Chip hurts himself all the time." Mrs. Potts replied calmly.

Mrs. Potts looked from my hand to her bedroom door behind me.  
I turned around to see the door open, and the Beast standing there in the darkest part of the hall.

"Good morning, Master." Mrs. Potts stated, and I could tell she was trying to suppress her fear.

"I believe you should be saying goodnight Mrs. Potts, it is awfully late from you to still be wondering the halls." The Beast said walking out of the darkness and into the room.

"Now, I can understand why Bonnie would still be awake since I ordered her to complete every important servant's task around the castle. But I expected you to be in a peaceful slumber at this time."

"I am sorry Master, but you are aware of my troubling thoughts. They somehow seem to keep me up at night." Mrs. Potts said holding her head down.

"Well make sure, you stay in your room the next time your thoughts trouble you." The Beast spat.

"Yes Master." Mrs. Potts muttered.

"All right you're dismissed." The Beast said seriously and Mrs. Potts eyes widen.

"But this is her room." I said cutting in for the first time.

"As I said Mrs. Potts you are dismissed." The Beast said for a second time and Mrs. Potts was speechless. She walked past the Beast slowly and exited the room without saying another word.

Once Mrs. Potts was gone, I knew it was my opportunity to set the Beast straight.  
"You cannot dismiss someone from their room." I said walking toward the Beast.

"I can when they are standing in the way." The Beast said looking into my eyes.

"Standing in the way of what?" I questioned wanting a sincere answer.

The Beast's angered expression changed suddenly and he huffed at my question. He chose to ignore my question, and he looked down at my bleeding hand instead.

"You are hurt. What happened?" He replied.

"I was washing dishes, and I accidently cracked a champagne glass." I said uncomfortably.

"You were thinking about me weren't you?" The Beast remarked with a side smile spreading across the burned side of his face.

"You are not serious." I stated wondering how anyone in his positon could be arrogant.

"Let me see you hand." The Beast instructed more patient than I expected.  
"No, it's fine." I said placing my hand towards my chest.

"You are dripping blood onto Mrs. Potts floor now let me see the wound." He ordered, and I gradually moved my hand away from my chest so he could examine the damage.

The Beast glared at my hand, and I could not read his expression. "It could be worse." Was all he said.

"May I." The Beast asked for permission to touch my wrist.

"I just need a little." The Beast said.

"No." I replied.

The Beast grabbed a spot not for away from my injury. I gasped in pain. I suddenly felt light headed as magic was being drained from my body slowly and painfully.  
The pain ended in a matter of seconds, but I still felt a wave of exhaustion wash over me.

"Are you alright?" The Beast questioned and for a second I could have sworn he seemed truly concerned.

"Like you care." I spat and the Beast frowned.

He waved his hand over my wound while he chanted a spell. The broken glass shards disappeared along with the long, deep gash.

I sighed in relief at the release of stinging pain that spread through my palm. The wound was gone all because of the Beast.

 _He healed me._ I thought.

I looked down at my hand to make sure it was not one of his cruel tricks. I could not believe my eyes. The Beast did not deceive me.

When I looked away from my hand I noticed that the Beast had disappeared from the bedroom with no anticipation of gratitude from me or at least a goodnight.

I was left standing in the cool bedroom alone in the earliest part of the morning, and I pondered what did the Beast truly want from me?

AN: Hello! All right, first of all I want to share my good news. I know in one of the earlier chapters I stated something about making a bad grade in my math class, but I applied for the class again and I passed this time. Now, I have a B in the math class, and I am free for the rest of the summer.

Ok, I just had to get that off my chest. Thanks for the well wishes and happy birthdays. I really appreciate it! .

Anyway, one thing I can point out about this chapter is Mrs. Potts is suffering from depression so her troubled thoughts are just sparked by her depression.

I should also probably warn you that the next chapter will be a slight time jump. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Song for this chapter: As long as it's Christmas from Beauty and the Beast Christmas movie or Once upon a Dream by Lana Del Rye (either one)

Thanks for the feedback! Forgive me for errors I must sleep!

Bonnie POV:

Two days had passed. Two whole days since the Beast had healed my hand.

Two days without a threat, insult, or disturbance from the Beast. I was able to sit in my room in peace and quiet without the Beast knocking on my door ordering me to join him for dinner.

I didn't have to worry about having dinner in the dining room or having an awkward confrontation with the Beast since Mrs. Pott's and Chip brought dinner up to my room.

The only problem left was I needed an escape plan, I needed a way to be able to escape the castle when the Beast least expected it.

Tomorrow was Christmas, and he was probably planning on tormenting me somehow, so I knew that it was too soon to escape.

The only way I could escape on Christmas Eve would be to kill the Beast, and I knew I couldn't do that because I had gained the trust of his servants. Mrs. Pott's, Chip, Cogsworth, and Lumiere carried about their supposed Master.

That is why I knew that I had to craft another solution aside from killing the Beast. I had to find a way to break the curse that way everyone in the castle could be cured of their mental aliments.

I spent the past few days go through all of the possibilities of getting rid of the Beast. I knew that after contemplating my ideas for hours and even days the perfect plan would occur to me, and it would be beneficial not only for myself but everyone. I just needed my Gran's spell book.

I walked towards the window of the large bedroom that Beast forced me to live in.

Snow was falling outside unwaveringly. I watched as the snow fell and ice sickles started to stick to the top of the window frame.

I stared out the window, and my mind drifted to my father. It was my first Christmas Eve without him, and I needed to know if he was well or at least safe. The truth was my father had not been well since my mother was gone.

I grew restless just staring out the window and being haunted by things I could not do anything about being trapped in the Beast's prison. His castle was a prison.

I threw on one of the black hooded cloaks from the wardrobe. It was similar to the one I wore when I entered the castle expect it was made of thick material. I placed the cloak over my servant attire, and I exited the room desperate to spend some time outside that room or the castle period.

I crept down the stars, and I moved towards entrance of the castle hoping that I would not be seen by Lumiere or Cogsworth. I was not in the mood to be disturbed by anyone especially the Beast.

I managed to open the castle's doors quickly and step outside with my boots touching the soft, steep snow.

I walked towards that black gate that surrounded the castle. I touched the gate, and my hand burned as soon as my palm touched the black bars.

I looked down at my hand to see there were no visible burn marks.

"Trying to escape Bon?" I heard a masculine voice behind me speak.

"No, I came out here to get some fresh air, and what gives you the right to call me that?" I snapped turning around and facing the monster.

"To call you what? Bon. I am your Master, this is my castle, and I call you whatever I please." The Beast bickered.

"You don't own me. As soon as I find a way to break the curse, I am going to kill you."

"Why not just kill me now Bonnie, you have had ample opportunity. Just remember if I die so does every member of my coven." The Beast tested me.

"I do not care about you or about anyone else in your coven. I would probably be doing all of you a favor by killing you." I spat.

"I thought that you were better than that Bennett?" The Beast questioned.

"I am and that is why I am not going to bother. I honestly just want to go home, so I can take care of my father. Is that too much to ask?"

"Yes. You are still my prisoner, I suggest you remember that. You should be grateful I did not just dispose of you especially since none of your tasks seemed to ever be completed. I might as well hired my dead sister to clean the castle."

"I told you I am not your slave. And what do mean you would dispose of me? Now, you are admitting to having a desire to kill me?" I said knowing there was no question.

"I didn't admit to anything." The Beast fought.

"Because you did not have to. Just kill me now Beast, you'll be taking me out of my misery." I swore.

The Beast walked dangerously close to me. He kneeled down slightly and his mouth was only inches away from my ear.

"Why would I want to kill you Bonnie when I enjoy watching you suffer so much?" The Beast voiced with his hot monstrous breath touching my ear.

After the Beast said that he backed away slowly, and then he turned to walk back into the castle. I watched the Beast as he walked away, and I felt anger coursing through my veins.

I kneeled down towards the ground, and I picked up a hand full of snow and threw it at the back of the Beast's head. The snow hit the back her to Beast's head in the blink of an eye, and the Beast halted his footsteps.

The Beast turned slowly, and I could see the burning rage in his wild eyes.

"Are you just going to stand there?" I asked.

The Beast laughed a little. It was forced laughed that only a lunatic could make believable.

"Oh I see. I do not play games Bonnie." The Beast insisted.

"Fight me Beast!" I yelled throwing another ball at him.

The Beast shook off the pieces of freezing cold snow that sat on his black jacket.

I noticed the Beast was wearing a long black jacket with sliver buttons on each side, black trousers, and long black boots.

The Beast snarled, and I smirked at his clear agitation. The Beast grabbed a large bundle of snow, and I mirrored his movements. I was prepared to fight back.

Then the Beast ran towards me carrying the snow in his hands. I instinctually ran away from him and towards the back of the castle.

The Beast chased after me as I ran away from the front of the castle. I figured I needed a tree or something to shield me from the blows of the Beast's snowballs.

I threw one of my snowballs at the Beast as I ran, and the Beast did not recoil.

Then I knew that it would be a long Christmas Eve evening.

Rudy POV:

Our horses treaded slowly through the thick patches of snow that sat underneath their feet. We had traveled away from the village for several days, and the horses grew restless.

I was exhausted from my lack of rest, but I knew it was worth it.

There was only a matter of time before that Beast tried to harm my daughter.

"Are you certain this is the place?" Jeremiah asked and I nodded.

"Master Salvatore gave us these specific instructions." I said.

"We shall see soon." Jeremiah said steeping off his horse.

I stepped off of mine, and I followed Jeremiah to the large cottage. The cottage sat in an isolated area with acres of land. The home was located further on the countryside many miles away from our village.

"Who goes their?" A young man with blond hair and light eyes asked. He wore white trousers, white undergarments, and a white coat.

"Hello, my name is Jeremiah and this is my slave. His name is Rudy Hopkins. We came here to see a man by the last name of Parker. He is the supposed father of this coven?" Jeremiah tried to explain.

"We need to speak to him about his son Malachai Parker. He has imprisoned my friend, and Rudy's daughter." Jeremiah carried on.

"Alright, right this way." The young man said seeming to understand our problem.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"I go by the name of Lucas. Lucas Parker." Lucas spoke, and then he began to walk towards the wooden cottage.

AN: I ended it weird. This chapter probably sucks. Let me know what you think please. Happy Christmas Eve!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Let me know what you think of this.

Song for this Chapter: Take Your Time by Sam Hunt or Hands to myself by Selena Gomez (I am just playing. Hahaha)

I'm just going to say the song is: Beauty and the Beast by Celine Dion and Peabo Bryson

Bonnie POV:

I hid behind one of the trees in the backyard ready to throw the largest snowball directly in the Beast's face. I just had to wait for the right moment.

We had been in a snowball fight for hours, and the Beast refused to stop fighting until he was declared the winner. I refused to surrender because I did not want to give him the satisfaction that he defeated me at something.

The sky was turning dark soon, and I knew that the childish game had to come to an end.

"If you stop now I will spare you the embarrassment of losing against me." The Beast yelled across the yard. He was hiding behind a large stone.

"Not a chance." I declared.

A large pile of snow that I gathered sat beside my feet, and I was prepared to attack.

I moved my back off the tree slowly while I held a snowball in my hands. I spotted the Beast moving from behind his rock only seconds away from casting his new ball at me.

I aimed the snow ball directly at my target, and I allowed the ball to fly in the air. The Beast threw his snowball the same time I threw mine, and before I could move back behind the tree the snow ball hit me in the corner of my eye.

I felt a burning and stinging pain hit the side of my left eye, and I looked down to see a rock right beside my feet.

I touched the side of my eye lightly while it throbbed from the blow of the rock.

 _The Beast's snowball had a rock inside of it. He purposely threw a rock at my eye._ I thought.

After some time passed, the Beast marched towards me with a serious expression.

"What happened?" He questioned.

I walked past him attempting to get far away from him.

"Oh, like you do not know." I said still walking away.

"Wait!" The Beast yelled with agitation clear in his voice. He grabbed my arm.

I turned around to face him, and then I snatched my arm from his tight hold.

Then the Beast just stood there staring at me while I tried to not go ballistic.

"What?" I finally said.

The Beast seemed to be searching for something to say. "What happened to your eye?" He asked.

I was floored. "You threw a rock at my eye."

"I did not." The Beast denied still wearing an angry expression on his peculiar face.

"Are going blind? You must be if you accidently picked up a rock and threw it at my face. Why don't you just admit that you threw the rock or better yet just leave me alone." I said done with the pointless conversation.

"If I wanted to hurt you I would have known I threw the rock at your face." The Beast admitted.

"Well it does not matter now does it?" I stated.

The Beast sighed heavily. He seemed like he was contemplating something, and it was my turn to gape at him.

The Beast all of a sudden lifted both of his large hands and touched both sides of my face. He placed his right hand beside my left eye and from a distance it might appear like he was touching my cheek.

"Wha…" I voiced about to complain or fight back.

"Quiet. I am trying to heal you." The Beast said, and I didn't say anything else.

Seconds passed, and the Beast finally removed his hands from my face. I looked down at his hands, and I realized how long his fingernails were. They were longer than my eyelashes.

I touched the once throbbing area at the corner of my eye, and the pain was gone.

"I believe I deserve a thank you." The Beast said after there was a brief moment of silence.

"I believe I deserve an apology." I fired back.

Then the Beast smirked. "There is no winning with you is there?"

"I do not know. All I know is my life is not a game." I replied.

"I never said it was." The Beast argued.

Then his demeanor seemed to soften a little.

"Come with me, I have something to show you." He said walking in front of me.

"I am not going anywhere with you. I just want to go to bed."

"You can go to bed afterwards, just follow me." The Beast insisted.

I raised one of my brows in suspicion.

"Come on, it is Christmas Eve." The Beast reasoned.

"Fine." I gave in.

The Beast smiled once again expect this time it was a victory smile. The Beast still had hope that he could somehow win me over or gain my trust.

I unwillingly followed him back into the castle and into the main foyer.

Once we arrived inside of the foyer, we walked up the stairs. I continued to follow the Beast oblivious to where he was taking me.

We walked up the stairs and onto the hall of the East wing. I was just thankful that the castle seemed to be coming alive. I didn't have to worry about carrying a candle through the foyer or down the hall to my room because the candles in the foyer and in the hall were already lit.

The castle was cleaner because of me and Mrs. Potts, and I was glad that even if I was unhappy the appearance of the castle was less grim.

Instead of walking down the hall were my bedroom was we walked down a shorter hallway right across from the hall with the bedrooms.

At the end of the hall was a room with a narrow doorway.

"I know you are not familiar with this part of the East Wing." The Beast said.

"No…" I replied.

The Beast opened the door revealing a room with around seven bookshelves sitting all over the spacious room in a circle.

There were three tall wooden ladders used to help reach the shelves. The bookshelves contained about fifty shelves, and they all reached towards the ceiling of the colorful room. I figured there must have been thousands of books in the library.

"This is a library?" I questioned.

"Yes. Do you like to read?" The Beast asked.

"Yes, I do actually. I love to read. I learned to read and write from my friend Eleanor and her family." I replied feeling a little speechless.

"Well good, consider this an early Christmas present. You can come in here every day if you would like, after you have finished your chores of course." The Beast said with a slight humble smile.

"Of course." I repeated.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I am your prisoner, and yet you have healed me twice and given me your library as a gift." I said in one breath.

"You want something aside from my freedom. What is it?"

The Beast took a deep breath at the question.

"Your forgiveness." The Beast answered finally.

He seemed so focus and sure of himself. However, I could not find the right words to say.

"Goodnight Bonnie." The Beast said, and once again he left me in the room feeling isolated and bewildered.

Rudy POV:

We stood in the Parker family home, and I could feel the sweat dripping from my forehead.

"What seems to be the problem?" Mr. Parker asked.

I was about to open my mouth to speak, but Mr. Parker shushed me by holding up his hand.

"I don't believe I was talking to you slave." Mr. Parker scolded.

"Continue young man." He said looking at Jeremiah.

"My servant Bonnie Bennett is being held as a prisoner by your son the Beast. I need your permission or assistance in slaying the Beast, so I can free my slave sir." Jeremiah said.

There was silence in the room for several minutes until one blond young woman spoke. "I am with you. My brother should have been murdered long ago."

"I do not condone murder." The blond haired, blue eyed young man said.

They both stood beside their father. The woman stood on the right and the young man was on the left. The rest of the people in the room stood behind them, and I guessed they were just coven members.

"Olivia and Lucas that is enough. If I could kill him I would have a long time ago. The Beast's life is linked to ours, and so therefore he cannot die. But I can make him suffer worse than ever before. I will go with you to the castle." Mr. Parker said.

"Alright than let's not waste another second." Jeremiah finished, and I knew that this would end in bloodshed.

AN: Thanks for the recent favs and follows. Thanks for all the feedback. I would love to hear your opinions on this chapter. It was Christmas for me when I wrote this chapter today, so Merry Christmas!


	8. Chapter 8

Song for this chapter: Once Upon a December from the movie Anastasia. Please listen to it. I choose this song instead of the traditional Beauty and the Beast song. The song goes with the scene. I may re-add this chapter.

Bonnie POV:

Light humming sounds echoed against the walls of the spacious room, and I slowly lifted my heavy eyelids to see Mrs. Potts standing across from my bed sweeping the floor.

"Good morning dear and Merry Christmas," She stated seeming more lighthearted.

"Morning, and Merry Christmas to you as well. I do not want to sound rude, but what are you doing in my room?" I asked looking up at the grandfather clock that sat in the right hand corner of the room.

It was only seven o'clock in the morning.

"Why, it is Christmas morning and there is still so much to be done," Mrs. Potts exclaimed and I was worried Chip slipped too much sugar in her tea.

I sat up in the bed. "So much to be done for what? Is the Beast forcing you to clean my room?" I pestered knowing the Beast would probably force Mrs. Potts to clean my room on Christmas just to infuriate me.

"No dear. It is Christmas day, and we all want your first Christmas here to be special, so we have decided to decorate the castle just for you. Old Lumiere managed to convince the Beast to have a traditional Christmas because heavens knows we haven't celebrated Christmas since the Beast was about Chip's size," Mrs. Pott's explained.

"I don't want you to stress yourselves out, none of you have to celebrate Christmas for me." I reassured Mrs. Potts, and she smiled lightly.

"Nonsense we are celebrating Christmas because we want too. Why I even think Master misses celebrating Christmas. The joy the season brings, the aroma of the delicious food, the decorations, and most of all being around his loved ones."

The spark of light that glowed in Mrs. Potts eyes as she talked about Christmas soon dimmed when she mentioned the Beast loved ones. I was still slightly oblivious about the confrontation between the Beast and the rest of his coven, but based on the somber expression from Mrs. Potts I could sense the feud between the Beast and the Gemini Coven affected the entire castle.

"He is planning a special dinner for you, and he expects you to be prepared and ready by 8 o'clock tonight," Mrs. Potts informed me. 

"I am not going to have dinner with the Beast, I don't answer to Beast or anyone else anymore. He will just have to eat dinner alone tonight. Honestly, I would rather just stay in my room all day," I replied and Mrs. Potts seemed bewildered. I knew that my refusal to have dinner with the Beast was selfish, but it was only fair considering the Beast imprisoned my father, threatened to kill him, then he freed my father and took me as his slave.

The Beast's actions could not be easily forgiven especially not on a holiday that I normally celebrated with my father and the Gilbert's.

I got out of bed and walked towards the window to see the morning sun peaking from behind the gray skies.

"But the Beast has a beautiful gown and jewelry for you. You could at least join him for dinner on Christmas night. He barely has even good memories of Christmas thanks to his rotten father. I thought you two were on better terms," Mrs. Potts replied and laughed lightly.

"I am not sure what you mean by better terms. All I know is I do not understand the Beast or his intentions. One minute he is a hostile, belligerent, and a controlling monster, and the next minute he is trying to gain my trust and ask for my forgiveness. It doesn't make any sense."

"Well dear, maybe you should try to get to know one another better. If Malachai hears more about your life then he will be more willing to open up about his. I can tell you from personal experience that the boy loves a good chat. If you two really sit down a discuss things like two civilized humans beings I believe the both of you will be surprised to find out you have more in common than you thought," Mrs. Potts tried to reason.

"I doubt it," I answered.

"Please go to the dinner Bonnie, you have really brought some life into the castle again. I would hate to see of all it end because of one silly mistake."

I sighed from distress. "Fine. I will have dinner with the Beast if it will make everyone else happy," I settled feeling like I was left with no other options.

"Good. I bring your breakfast up to you, and then we'll have to start getting you dressed and ready for the Beast," Mrs. Potts stated merrily.

"I cannot wait," I spoke through my irritation, and Mrs. Potts momentarily exited the room.

After I ate a bowl of porridge for breakfast the hours seemed to pass by like seconds. I decided to bathe and dress in my undergarments before Mrs. Potts and Madame Armoire burst into my room with the shoes, the dress, the perfume, and the jewelry.

Several minutes after I was done placing on my black stockings and my suffocating, tight corset there was two knocks against my bedroom door.

I opened the door and Mrs. Potts and Madame Armoire scurried into the room. Mrs. Potts was held the dress that was hidden behind a white sheet while Madame Armoire held a chest in her right hand and a pair of dark red shoes in the other.

"Oh dear, you have started without us," Mrs. Potts observed gazing at my attire.

"Yes, I am perfectly capable of dressing myself," I reminded them both, but Mrs. Potts and Madame Armoire did not seem to be listening.

"Oh my, you corset is tied all wrong," Madame Armoire pointed out.

"Turn around, and Madame Armoire grab the comb and brush. We are going to make you look like a princess," Mrs. Potts voiced.

"A what?" I questioned.

"Well, not a princess, but a proper young lady dear. You have been in these rags for far too long, and it is time for the Beast to see how remarkable you truly are."

"I don't think the Beast is capable of seeing anything past his distorted reflection."

"And I think it is time for you both to change that," Mrs. Potts said fixing my corset.

I could not find the right words to say to prevent from upsetting Mrs. Potts, so I decided to remain quiet. It was clear that the Beast servants did not realize there was no hope for him. For several brief moments I thought there might be a sliver of good in the Beast, but then my mind diverted back to how I was his prisoner, a replacement for my ill father. Anyone who could imprison a dying man was irredeemable in my eyes.

"Sit right here," Madame Armoire instructed. I sat down in the white painted wooden chair at the makeup vanity desk that sat near door.

I wanted to run out of the door and away from the house, but instead I just sat there and endured the mental agony.

Madame Armoire removed the rag from my head and combed through my tangled hair. I usually just washed my hair with water from the well outside my old home, then once my hair was dry I put the rag back on.

The hours it took for me to prepare for the dinner felt torturous. Madame Armoire styled my hair in a marcel wave which added volume to my hair, but also made it appear sophisticated.

Once she was done with my hair, she applied some red greasepaint onto my lips, and then it was time to put on the dress.

Mrs. Potts uncovered the dress revealed something I would have never visualized.

Malachai POV:

My fingers tapped against the piano on the far right of the ballroom as I stalked the doors of the ballroom waiting for the girl's arrival.

Lumiere told me to practice patience while all I could think about doing was bursting into Bonnie's room and dragging her into the ballroom whether she was fully clothed or not.

My eyes switched to Cogsworth's abnormally small feet as he paced back and forth in the center of the ballroom only causing me to be more unhinged.

"Maybe I she go check on her," I suggested.

"Not so fast Monsieur. You must have patience, I checked on them ten minutes ago, and Mrs. Potts said they will be here in five minutes," Lumiere reminded me.

"Did you just say you checked on them ten minutes ago, and that they would be down in five minutes?" I questioned Lumiere.

Cogsworth stopped pacing like he was bombarded with an epiphany.

"Master, I have calculated the time from earlier today when Bonnie first arose from her bed, and I have made an estimation of when she will be down. Based on my estimation she will be here any minute now," Cogsworth rambled, I did my best to ignore his unnecessary presence.

"Well, if Lumiere checked on them ten minutes ago, and she said she will be here in five minutes then what does that mean?"

"She will arrive soon," Lumiere answered nervously.

I sneered while walking towards Lumiere. "It means she is five minutes late!"

"I want you to go upstairs and retrieve her or tell Bonnie she'll be attending her father's funeral instead!" I demanded leaving Cogsworth and Lumiere scrambling towards the door.

"On it your majesty!" Cogsworth yelled while quarreling with Lumiere to get to the double doors. Cogsworth opened the right ballroom door while Lumiere opened the left, and they both revealed something that I could have never foreseen.

Bonnie POV:

I stood there in the ballroom doorway unsure of how to feel.

I was dressed in a gothic Victorian styled ball gown with a black lace hanging at the ends of my quarter length carmine red sleeves. The color of the dress was carmine red, with a black lace center, and a pattern of black vines throughout the entire dress. My shoes were carmine heels with a black buckle. The shoes were just as uncomfortable and the rib shattering corset. I tried to convince myself that the shoes and the corset did not cause me an indescribable amount of pain, but there was no denying it. It felt like a large stone was sitting my chest and cutting off my airways, yet I still tried to remain poised.

To finish the outfit, I wore a Victorian styled black laced choker.

I caught the Beast staring at me with a look of astonishment, and another look I could not quite place.

Lumiere and Cogsworth both had bright and honest smiles on their faces as they held the door open for me to walk through.

"Right this way ma belle," Lumiere said, and I nodded.

"Thank you Lumiere and Cogsworth," I replied feeling slightly lightheaded.

"It is our pleasure mademoiselle," Cogsworth stated with bow.

My eyes were suddenly locked with the Beast as while I tried to step down the several golden stairs. I held onto the rail, and I placed one foot in front of the other as I moved down the stairs. The Beast still seemed shocked by my appearance, and I wondered would has eyes permanently become like glass not moving by shining brightly.

As I moved closer to the Beast I noticed that he wore a Victorian styled outfit as well with a pair of black trousers, black boots, a long black coat, and a carmine colored vest with black vines that matched the pattern on my dress. We were matching, and I knew it must have been the other servant's idea for us to wear the outfits.

The Beast stood at the end of the golden stairs, and my eyes never left his. He held out his hand for me to hold onto, and I took it hesitantly afraid to accept his gesture.

"Are we going to stay in here before we have dinner?" I spoke first.

"No, I thought you might want to see all the hard work the servants did to make this night special for you."

My eyes scanned the golden, sphere shaped ballroom and I saw in the very back of the ballroom was a Christmas tree, so large it reached towards the ceiling. The smell of fresh pine suddenly hit me, and I saw gifts all around the tree. The gifts were beautifully wrapped in all sorts of ribbons, and the walls of the ballroom were decorated with snow dusted Christmas reefs.

The trees was decorated in sliver and blue ornaments, and for the first time throughout the whole day it felt like Christmas. I stared at the décor in awe.

"You don't like the decorations?" The Beast wondered, he seemed anxious.

"No. I love the decorations, it's simple but beautiful," was all I could say.

"Good. I worked up an appetite just looking at you, so let's go have dinner. While we are gone I'll have Cogsworth and the rest to turn on the tree's light and blow out the chandelier's candles, that way you can see the Christmas lights," the Beast stated.

"Alright, but what do you mean you worked up an appetite by seeing me?" I queried.

"Do you really want to hear the details?"

"Yes."

The Beast eyes narrowed. "I will tell you later," he settled.

We glided out of the ballroom arm and arm until we entered the dining room. The table was decorated with a line of candles, a bouquet of red roses in the center, and pine cones in front of each seat. The small candles sat in the center of the table on both sides of the bouquet.

The table's decorations did not scream Christmas, but they were slightly romantic.

"The table's decorations are very warm," I addressed, and the Beast pulled my chair out for me.

"Just like my soul," the Beast bantered, and I could not help but chuckle.

"You have to have a soul in order for it to be warm."

"Ouch, and here I thought we were trying to get along."

"You set yourself up for it."

"I guess I just have to watch what I say from now on," The Beast remarked, and after he got settled in his seat the smell of fresh hot sweet potatoes filled my nostrils.

Lumiere suddenly entered the dining room with around five of the kitchen's cooks. The cooks carried multiple sterling silver trays with food that dispersed hot steam.

The cook's uncovered each dish one by one revealing dishes like beef stew, sweetened sweet potatoes, seasoned white potatoes, honey glazed ham, cheese and crackers, dried fruits, buttered carrots, and a double chocolate cake with six layers of chocolate cream.

Everything looked delicious and the Beast grabbed his food greedily, tearing into it. I did not even have the opportunity to mention saying grace.

I grabbed onto the white and sweet potatoes, carrots, fruits, cheese, and several slices of ham. After we finished our food, the Beast offered to cut the cake. I nodded for him to go ahead, and he cut himself five slices of the six layer cake.

We both dined on the cake with a glass of chocolate milk to wash it all down. The food was rich and filling, but it didn't give us much time to talk.

"What was the point of all of this?"

"The dinner?"

"This whole Christmas night. I'm sure you don't celebrate Christmas annually, so why celebrate Christmas for me."

"I guess because I never really had a real Christmas dinner. My mom would let me help her and the cooks in the kitchen just to send me up to my room when it was time to eat dinner. I was treated like an animal by my family all because I'm different. My father made me eat dinner after everyone was done, and there was nothing but straps fit for a dog left by then."

"And you still miss your family?" I questioned remembering what Mrs. Potts said earlier about him spending Christmas with his loved ones.

"Hell no. Who told you that?"

"Mrs. Potts mentioned something about you missing your loved ones."

"Oh, no Mrs. Potts just misses the way things you to be before my father cursed the castle. She misses when I was Adonis, and none of the servants were mentally ill."

"I see. Well, I never really had the opportunity to celebrate Christmas either. I do not call catering to Eleanor's every whim and running away from Jerimiah as an ideal way to spend Christmas," I replied bluntly.

"Is Eleanor your previous owner?"

"No. Well, I guess you could say that, it's complicated. My father and I are more like the Gilberts servants than their slaves. The Gilbert family used to be a wealthy and well respected family even though most of them are all died now. The only members left are Jeremiah and Eleanor. Despite our differences Eleanor and I are good friends while her younger brother Jeremiah is in love with me,"

"And do you love him?"

"That is also complicated. I love Jeremiah like he is my little brother as well. I have known him for most of my life, but there is no connection between us. Besides Jeremiah not only has affection for me, but there are a number of girls in the village who seem to catch his eye."

"Then he isn't worth your time."

"Oh, and you are?"

"Hey, when did this become about me?" The Beast twisted lips seemed to curl.

I just gaped at him. "But if you want my personal opinion I think both of your so called friends sound like gadflies. You deserve better Bonnie."

"I am not sure what gadflies are, but yes even I can admit that they are not perfect."

"How about we utilize this depressing moment by dancing," the Beast suggested, and for once I did not argue.

"Sure," I answered taking his hand as he led the way to the ballroom.

When we arrived in the ballroom, I saw that the chandelier's lights were out, and the room was completely dark aside from the trees lights.

There was also a small circle of candles around the tree, and I assumed they were used to highlight the room a little more.

The bright, luminous lights from the tree were breathtaking.

"It's beautiful," I told the Beast.

"May I have this dance?" He asked.

"Of course," I replied back surprising myself with the sudden eagerness.  
"But how are we going to dance when it is so dark?" I questioned barely able to see the Beast with the candle light sitting so far away.

"I got it covered. Do you mind?" He asked grasping onto my wrist.

"Go ahead, you were going to take some of my magic whether I say yes or no."

"Well at least you were prepared for it," the Beast stated siphoning some of my magic in the process.

After several seconds of sucking the life out of me, the Beast let go of my wrist and held his hand towards the presents surrounding the tree. About a minute later, the candles started flying through the air and surrounding the Beast and I.

"You made the candles float around us." I gasped in amazement.

"That way you can't complain about not being able to see in the dark."

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you only use your magic to benefit others, it's time to start looking out for yourself Bennett."

"So I can become like you? I don't think so, besides I do not mind helping out my friends or my father."

"For now… Enough about them can we end this night with a dance?"

"I guess so," I replied taking his hand.

Madame Armoire entered the ballroom suddenly, and the Beast placed one hand around my waist pulling me closer.

We held onto each other properly, and the Beast turned his head and gave Madame Armoire a light nod.

She began to sing.

The Beast and I began waltzing around the waxed ballroom floor with the candles floating above us. It felt like I was suddenly gliding or walking on air, the feeling was indescribable. Eventually I retained the lines of the song, and I noted that it was called _Once Upon a December._

I had never heard anyone sing like Madame Armoire. I was used to hearing music from a violin or piano never someone actually singing a song. The melody of the song lingered in my ears while Armoire's voice echoed throughout the ballroom.

I watched the Beast and he gazed into my eyes, and for the first time in several days I saw that Beast as more than just a monster. The image of his burned skin, gray eye, and one missing patch of hair on the right side of his head no longer fazed me.

I didn't know whether or not it was the darkness of the room or the light illuminating off of the candles that made my vision blur. Then I discovered something that I would have never imagined. The Beast soft yet serious, calculated expression made me realize that deep down there may have been some good left in the Beast. Maybe he had a heart that functioned. He may have possibly been capable of carrying about someone aside from himself.

When the song ended, the Beast bowed and kissed my hand tenderly. Some foreign part of me wanted to slap him for his abrupt gesture, but I tried to resist not wanting to start an unnecessary quarrel.

The candles were moved back to their rightful place, and Armoire left the room.

"I have a surprise for you," the Beast stated.

"What now?"

The Beast moved toward the Christmas tree, and he grabbed a gift wrapped in blood red paper with a crimson and sliver bow around it. Then he touched my right hand, and we appeared on the balcony outside his bedroom in the west wing.

"Sit," the Beast instructed.

I sat down hesitantly on the narrow piece of stone underneath the balcony's rails.

"Merry Christmas Bon," he voiced gingerly sitting down beside me. He handed me the crimson wrapped gift.

"Here open it."

"You bought me a gift?"

"Yeah, and there's more where that came from. I just wanted you to open this gift first."

I gazed from the Beast to the gift, and I almost felt afraid to open it. There was a look of anticipation in the Beast eyes, and I gave in to temptation.

I tore the red paper to pieces, and then my eyes burned from the gift in my hands.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Depends on what you believe it is."

"This is my grandmother's Grigmore," I replied in amazement.

"It was stolen from her before I was born, so she was only able to teach me spells based on torn out pages or her memory. You've had this the whole time."

Anger began to rise inside of me. "Yes, my father is the one who stole Sheila's Grigmore after she agreed to help him trap me here in the castle and curse me. Your grandmother was my father's slave, and he betrayed her. I could have given you the book when you first arrived, but I needed to gain your trust first."

"So if disobeyed you, you would have kept my family's spell book from me," I gathered.

"Yes, but only because you could use your magic against me. Whether you know it or not you are a powerful witch Bonnie. That's why I'm giving you your book back, so maybe you can finally use your powers right instead of letting people like Eleanor control you."

"I use my magic only when it's necessary. But since we are on the topic of using magic, do know you if there is a spell inside the book to release the curse?"

"Yeah there is a spell to release the curse, but it is pointless to even look it up. Not all the magic in the world can release the curse on the castle or me. None of us can be cured with magic."

"Then what can you possibly be cured with?"

"Come on Bonnie, you are smarter than this, but if you really must know look it up."

"I will. I want to believe that you can be saved. That everyone in the castle can be saved," I admitted.

The Beast chortled. There was a pained expression in his eyes that showed he was hurting.

When his laughter finally ceased he looked over at me seriously. "If I was cured from my mental aliment, and things returned to normal around the castle, do you think you would began to like living here?"

"I don't know. I don't know how I feel about anything anymore."

The Beast looked away from me like he was thinking about something.

He sighed heavily. "Then you are free to go," he muttered.

I sat their speechless at the Beast's remark.

"What?"  
"I know you miss your father, so you are free. You are no longer my prisoner, and your father's life is no longer in danger," the Beast settled. 

I twitched unconsciously as my hands that gripped the spell book trembled.

"I'm free," I contemplated.

"Just go before I change my mind," the Beast ordered, and then he disappeared.

I was left feeling confused and conflicted. I decided to return to my room and change into my old servant attire. Once I was done changing I placed my black cloak on, and I made my way to the castle's front corridor with the Grimore in hand.

I stepped outside of the door of the castle and inhaled the fresh cool winter air. The fresh air, and the thought of my freedom was liberating. Part of me felt guilty for abandoning everyone while another side of me knew where my true home was.

I could not abandon my father and family was my first priority. The Beast's words about there being no magical cure to the curse sparked my curiosity, but I dismissed my thoughts about the Beast, and exited the castles territory. Despite the Beast's consideration, he was still a monster. I constantly reminded myself of that. I refused to be swayed by simple gestures or acts of kindness.

The Beast was a monster and my father needed me, and nothing could take me away from the people I loved.

Author's Note: I'm speechless. It has been a long spring semester for me. I had eight classes in all this semester, and my teachers are trying to kill me. I am trying to graduate this semester and move on to a four year college. (So yeah.)

Anyway I have missed everything Bonnie and Kai related. I will never just abandon this ship, and just a fair warning there is only two or three more chapters left.

Thank you for the kind reviews, favs, or follows. You are all awesome!

(Unimportant information) But guys that are supposedly attractive and bad in real life suck….

The top of this dress could be the back view of Bonnie's dress. I really like the sleeves on this dress because it is lace. So just image the dress sleeves looking like that.

listing/237630992/victorian-steampunk-gothic-bustle-dress?ref=related-2

Here is Kai's vest.

itm/SHRINE-GOTHIC-VAMPIRE-CAVALIER-VEST-JACKET-VICTORIAN-TAPESTRY-GOTH-STEAMPUNK-/381053699260

A model of Bonnie's dress. Her dress doesn't have white lace or the sleeves. The dress is red and black.

.

Here is a link about 18th century dresses.

toah/hd/eudr/hd_

Bonnie's choker is under the Victoriana (the black one) Her choker is similar, but doesn't have to be the same.

sections/shopping-around/first-look-chokers


End file.
